s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Scenario Arcade
Scenario Arcade (formerly known as Arcade Mode) is a single/co-op game mode. Information Scenario Arcade is a series of stages that all sum up to one storyline. It consists of 8 stages, each with 3 difficulties. These difficulties are: *'Normal': A mode that is generally easy and can be done by anyone, both new and old. A single player can clear this with ease. *'Hard': A mode that is harder. More damage is taken and enemies generally have more offense and defense than usual. A recommendation of 2 people would be enough to clear this. *'eSper': A mode that is the crown jewel of S4. Everything is pushed to its limit, boasting in maxmium offense and defense. A full team of 4 is necessary to clear this mode. Each mode has its own set of stages. This means that any stage you complete will only count for that difficulty only (e.g. completing Stage 1 on Normal Mode will only count for Normal Mode and nothing else). Arcade mode also has its own weapon set known as Arcade Weapon Limit (See "Equipment Limitations" for details). When you make an Arcade Room, you are allowed to bring 3 others with you. Each stage is unique becuase you will play on the same map, but in different parts of the map. You can pick any stage to start in. It will be label as "NEXT." Please do note that if another player becomes ready, you cannot select the stage until all players are not ready. Each stage in arcade mode has various objectives you must do. Some involve protecting an NPC, while some may be straight forward shooting. Should a player die anytime in arcade mode, they are unlimited respawns. Each respawn take 50 PEN. Once you have completed a stage, the word "CLEAR!" will appear over it. All stages must be completed in order to recieve an Arcade Capsule. The order of completion does not matter, so long that all stages have "CLEAR!" on them. The stages will then reset and you will gain 1 Arcade Clear Count. Arcade mode can be cleared limitless times for limitless capsules. Story The following may spoil the plot of Arcade Mode. Read at your own discretion. This Article is incomplete and is being edited. ---- The player will enter a stage known as Connest. The player will enter what looks like a seemingly normal training program. The player will have to destroy training robots until the player has completed their training. Suddenly the training program is hacked by a group known as Taejo's Fan Club. The player will first confront the Fan Club's members and fanatics. After a rough battle with the Taejo Fan Club and its members another group will then follow. This group is actually Taejo and his gang. After this battle with Taejo he says he never has a "friendly battle" before and then he starts to tell you about the Virus and the AI you brought up are acting strangly and then it'll show the training robots you beat on stage one killing themselves and has a black fog around them then you start the battle with whoever you had in your team after beating the training robots they tourn into Virus' which are a pain to vs as they are so small after beating them your eSper will walk but in the corner it'll show Taejo but instead of his red costume it is now blue he would be injured will the screen constantly blurring as if you feel the virus' after that infected eSpers start showing up and you will need to protect both Taejo which is defenceless and yourself from eSpers and little Virus' after the major wave of them your person is shown surrounded by Virus' and they are shot dead by "Captain" in which he is using a Heavy Machine Gun in which your character will thank him but he then looks at your and as in every stage he's got a red life bar when you shoot him defeating him is not that hard with proper equipment after defeatng him you will contine walking until you mind "Mr.Monk" and he is holding a katanata but has the same effects as a plasma sword and he got teammates to shoot at you (guns yet to be said) after that he saids you did good and then will turn invisable in which detect is useful here after defeating him he'll say "how dare you knock me down" and your eSper will say who are you? and he'll jump away contining the story. After defeating "Mr.Monk" your eSper will here sounds then they will turn and face a lady (kitich) your eSper will ask if she knows any info about the virus but she'll only tell you if you save her medi-bot so then the stage will start. This time you need to protect the medi-bot. after surviving the medi-bot will go on a rampage and kill off some infected eSpers and will aim at you. after knocking you down the cliff you will begin the fight with the medi-bot. after some time little virus' will rush down the cliff and help the medi-bot adding to the fight. after the fight with the medi-bot kitich will be angry and you and say she won't make the cure but then she hears infected eSpers are around and she will ask for you to protect her from "them" in return for the cure and the stage will start. After beating reaching the end you will find Taejo back in his red suit and screen will blur alot and suddenly you begin your boss fight with him. after this boss fight kitich will tell you that to make the cure she needs the parent virus dead.after arriving at the parent you'll see if is infact making the virus and then you prepare to fight it. after defeating it kitich is shown laughing and congrats you on beating it and it is shown Taejo is fine once more...but behind a tree it is shown there is someone else which then cloaks themselve and runs off most likely the virus maker. ---- End Spoiler. Scenario Arcade Objectives Arcade mode has a unique weapon limit that only usable in Arcade Mode. The player(s) will be transported in Connest, usually in some part of it. There are 3 types of objectives you have to work with. 'Protect The NPC' The general idea is to protect the NPC. They are usually wounded and you must keep them alive at all costs. The attacks will come in waves. once you clear each wave, there will be a breif moment to recover and take a break. Once you cleared the area of enemies and protected the NPC in question, you will either move on to the next area, move on to the next part of the stage, trigger an event, or clear the level. If you do not, you will fail the stage entirely. Stage 4, Stage 6, and Stage 7 all require you to protect a certain NPC. Stage 7 requires you to escort and protect the NPC. 'Kill All Enemies' You are required to kill everyone in the area that spawns. The enemies will attack in waves. once you cleared a wave, you will be given a short break to heal and rest. Once you cleared the area of enemies, you will either move on to the next area, move on to the next part of the stage, trigger an event, or clear the level. If you do not, you will fail the stage entirely. Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3 all have this main objective. 'Defeat the Boss' You are to defeat the boss in the area. The boss tends to have helpers in some form and will assist the boss in anyway possible. You are only required to kill the boss. 'Bosses always have a red life bar. '''They are almost always found at the end of the Stage in question. Once you have defeated the boss, you will either move on to the next area, move on to the next part of the stage, trigger an event, or clear the level. Failure to kill the boss will result in failure of the stage in question. Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 4, Stage 5, Stage 6, Stage 7, and Stage 8 all have a boss to defeat in order to move on. Stage 4, however, has a boss that is just about unkillable by normal means, and you are not required to kill him to finish the Stage. Scenario Arcade Characters and NPCs Scenario Arcade has a wide variety of characters with personalities of their own. The following is a list of NPCs and Characters that appear in Scenario Arcade: ''This list is incomplete. Please add anymore you may find and add a short description. *Taejo *Monk: An Afro Samurai who happens to also be a Ninja. His arsenal includes a Katana, and Invisible Skill. He is rather weak and tends to run around often. *Taejo's Fan Club: A fan club dedicated to Taejo. (All the members need to be listed) *Parent Virus: The cause of the whole network errors and it is responsible for all the trouble that cause the training robots and various network players(?) to go berserk. *Kitsch: Scientist.You meet her on 6 lvl and will help her before the complete Arcade mission. *Parm 107: Kitsch's robot and helper. *Captain Guard Rewards * For a complete Normal difficulty walkthrough you get a capsule of random 'Taejo', 'Monk', 'Kitsch' or 'Captain Guard' set with PEN stats for 7 days. * For a complete Hard difficulty walkthrough you get a capsule of random 'Taejo', 'Monk', 'Kitsch' or 'Captain Guard' set with PEN stats for 15 days. * For a complete eSper difficulty walkthrough you get capsule of 'Secret Girl set' with AP stats for 30 days. Equipment Limitations The following weapons and skills are unavailable for use in Arcade Mode: *Weapons **Sentry Gun **Senty Nell *Skills **Flying **Anchoring **Block **Invisible Video Trivia *This game mode only allows maximum of 4 players. *The respawn invincibility period did not work until patch 19.1. *Back then, completing Arcade mode with a high TAS (Total Accumulated Score) and finishing it with the highest score possible will give you a permanent eSper chip. *Before Season 4, capsules were giving one piece of clothing, an eSper chip and PEN. *Connest currently the largest map in S4 league, however it is only an Arcade Mode exclusive, and you only play in parts of a whole. **Connest is also the only stage with Levels. They correspond with the difficulty the player sets arcade mode to. (1 = normal, 2 = Hard, 3 = eSper) *Infected Espers are no longer wearing their virus masks. Some of the landscape waterfalls has been erased. Category:Game Modes